


Subtle

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Jumping The Gun [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marvel 616 freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Everyone is so busy.





	Subtle

.

* * *

.

As it turns out the announcement had to be moved due to a mild break-in emergency and after that, Janet was in Florida for the next month or so, which delayed it even further. 

Steve wanted to tell anyone they saw but Tony argued that if they didn't say it to a collective group, there would be arguments about who knew first and who didn't and it would just get petty. 

In the end however, they had no choice. With the craziness of their lives, there was just never enough time to get everyone together. Logan usually had some of his own training to do at the X-Academy and Janet had her clothing line. Carol was always busy, Hank and Stephen never answered and Reed was likely not even in this reality whenever they organised anything. 

The only people who actually did regularly reply to any emails were Peter and Mary Jane, Jessica Jones, Beast, Simon and Jennifer. Though, in her case, she only checked her emails when on a case and it just so happened that she was busier this time of year than any, and so saw each one.

With that all in mind, Tony knocked on Steve's door in the middle of the night, aware that it was late but unable to sleep. 

Steve opened it a few seconds later, his lights on and the radio playing in the background, "Hey," He greeted, like they hadn't just seen each other two hours ago. 

"Hey," Tony parroted, "So I can't sleep. Can I come in?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "You would come into my room before all the time. That doesn't change now that we're engaged."

"Right." Tony nodded sharply, stepping around Steve and inside, "Though, technically this is a different room." He gestured around as Steve closed the door, "This is all new."

"And it's great," Steve told him, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking down into his eyes, "But you can't sleep?"

Tony smiled, "Brain's too awake, I guess." He murmured, "Nervous."

"About what?" 

"About asking you if we should tell whoever is in the building tomorrow and skip the announcement shtick."

Steve hugged out a laugh, "That was my idea in the first place."

"Yeah. That's not mainly why I'm nervous though."

Steve pulled him into his chest, a habit they were slowly getting into, "Carol took it okay."

Tony hummed, closing his eyes, "Carol loves us."

"And you don't think everyone else does?"

"You, probably," He said with a sigh, "Me. Not so much."

Steve pushed him back, his hands still heavy over his shoulders and without speaking, his eyes asked for an explanation. 

"Come on, Steve. I've done things," He muttered, "We've fought, you and I, and I've made mistakes and people paid for them. You - "

"Forgave and moved on." Steve finished for him, "And anyone who hasn't answers to me. Because you were not the only one who made mistakes, you know that."

Tony raised his eyes to meet Steve's burning gaze, "Do I?"

"If you don't, then know that I do." Steve said firmly. "And I proposed to you knowing all that."

"Yeah but that's because you're such a good person."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "I don't appreciate people insulting my fiancé Tony." He said and Tony laughed. 

"I'm self-deprecating. You know that." He shrugged, "I mean, you must know that if you're going to marry me."

Steve took that as the challenge it was, folding his arms across his chest, "I know everything about you." 

"Oh really?" Tony walked backward until his knees hit the bed and he could sit. Steve walked forward until he was stood between his legs, smirking, "Then what season do you think I'd want to get married?" 

"Autumn." Steve answered immediately and Tony squinted at him. 

"Why?"

Steve pushed Tony back slightly until he had no choice but to lie down, sliding himself over the bed to let his legs find enough room to stretch and sucking in a sharp breath when Steve suddenly lay over him; propping himself up on his elbows to not crush him. 

"A spring wedding is cliché," Steve answered. 

"True."

"A summer is common and you'd have to share the time with other weddings going on." He continued, "Plus it's hot and there are bugs. You hate bugs when there's a party."

"They go on the food," Tony agreed, "I like not getting diseases."

"And a winter one would be too cold." Steve leant down closer, grinning, "And you hate the cold."

"I hate most weather." Tony admitted, settling beneath Steve's body, "But still. Why Autumn?"

Steve's smile softened subtly, "It's your favourite time of the year," He said, "We can use bare trees as part of the venue with decorations. Most bugs are gone and it's not too cold. Still a little cliché but not enough to put you off and every anniversary we have after will be by a fire with hot chocolate."

Tony snorted softly, the idea wonderful but he couldn't say that, "How old do you think we are?" He demanded and Steve just rolled off of him, shuffling closer until Tony curled against his body and tucked his head under his arm. 

"So you do know me well," He eventually said, "But do you know why I've only been kissing you so far?" 

"Because you think anything else will ruin our friendship." 

Tony lifted his head up to give him a look, "You're scary." 

"And your brain is behind." Steve retorted, "Our friendship is a lot more right now. You don't need to be wary of sex."

"I'm not wary of sex," Tony protested. 

"Wary of it with me." Steve clarified and Tony pinched him. 

"Yeah, I know what you _meant_. I'm not wary. I just - don't want you to think that it's all I think about." 

"I thought I just proved that I know you well," Steve said, "And what's wrong with that? It's all _I've_ been thinking about." 

Tony laughed, rubbing his cheek into Steve's chest, "Maybe we should save it for the wedding night." 

"Alright." 

"Unless we get the urge before." Steve rolled his eyes fondly, "Hey speaking of. Wedding night. When?" Steve glanced down at him, "We need a save-the-date." 

"Save-the-date?" Steve scoffed, "We can't even get more than ten Avengers to sit in a room for an announcement, how are we going to make sure they save a date so far in advance?" 

Tony shrugged, "You never know. Maybe the villains will give us a break for our wedding." 

"Yeah pigs will fly."

"That has happened before."

"You know what I mean."

Tony hummed, settling in closer and slinging an arm around Steve's torso. He felt an arm curl around his waist in return and shut his eyes, "This feels nice," He murmured and he felt Steve hold him tighter in reply.

They fell asleep like that, the radio still playing when Steve stirred awake, his stretching pushing Tony off of him and back onto the mattress.

"What time is it?" Tony asked, his voice rough and Steve pulled the blanket out from under him and draped it over his body.

"5am," Steve answered softly, yawning and heading for the bathroom.

"5am?" Tony repeated, groaning, "Steven, you asshole."

After the early wake-up call however, he couldn't fall back to sleep and left to use his own bathroom to start the day. Clint was in the building already, despite not having an official room here, and he was poking at a bruise on his arm.

Tony passed him by to head for the coffee, noticing at there were four other mugs already in the sink, "Who else is here?" He asked, and Clint looked up from his arm in surprise, having obviously missed him coming in.

"Uh. Carol. ... I think?" He said, "Spidy's in the rec-room with Luke and Jess is with Dani."

Tony nodded, thinking, "Okay. Could you get everyone down here? I want to make the announcement that I've been wanting to make for a month now."

Clint sat a little straighter, "Hardly anyone's here though." He glanced at the door when Steve stepped into the kitchen as well now.

"We're never going to get everyone together at once. No point trying."

Clint was still frowning though, "What about Janet? She'll kill you if she doesn't hear it first." 

"Janet _Shmanet_ Plan- wait." That didn't sound right. 

"It's Planet _Shmanet,_ _**Janet.**_ You moron." 

"That's the one."

Clint just rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. I'll tell Peter to get everyone down here. You want a certain time to tell us you're quittin'?"

Tony glared at him, "I'm not _quitting._ It's good news."

"You quittin' _is_ good news."

"Clint," Steve gave him a look and he put both hands up in surrender.

"I'm kidding, relax," He waved as he left, "I'll get them down, don't worry," He saluted to Steve before he passed the corner and they both heard him press the button for the elevator.

Tony watched him go, biting his lip, "Maybe we shouldn't," He then said, facing Steve, but he was gently pushed onto a stool in response.

"Maybe we should." Steve countered, taking one of Tony's hands in his and smiling, "Clint is just immature, he doesn't mean it."

"You sound like his father."

Steve laughed, "Well, they did used to call us the 'mother' and 'father' of the Avengers," He snorted, "Remember?"

"God, do I." Tony rolled his eyes, "I guess maybe that's what Carol meant by saying it 'makes sense'."

"No," Steve touched the ring on Tony's finger like it was glass and fragile, "I think she saw something more than that. Something maybe even we didn't see."

Tony darted his eyes between both of Steve's, feeling them warm, and he leant forward to kiss him hard, "I love you," He murmured before jumping out of his skin when he heard someone shout:

"I fucking _knew_ it!"

Clint stood in the doorway, his blasé attitude from before completely gone now as he jabbed a finger toward them both and grinned wide, "I fucking KNEW it." He repeated, laughing, "Fuck Carol and her promise rings, I _knew_ it."

With that said, he walked right out again, promising that he'll get everyone else down in just a minute and saying _'you aren't subtle'_ over his shoulder.

Tony and Steve just stared after him, shock and surprise written over their faces in as pure a reaction as anyone could get from them these days.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where these are going by the way.


End file.
